


i like you (and your weird questions)

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, MiNayeon lubog, MiNayeon please breathe, happy nayeon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: It's 1 am and the girls just got home from the studio, with Sana and Jihyo out in Hawaii, Mina is left to share their room alone with her oldest unnie; Nayeon.But Nayeon is weird, and odd questions pop up in her mind. Can Mina make it through the night, or will she spill the beans of the feelings that she has inside?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	i like you (and your weird questions)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I haven't posted a proper fic in a while, and I'm sorry about that. But hey, i got one out just in time for Nayeon's birthday! I hope you guys like it, and I hope that you guys are celebrating Nayeon day happily!
> 
> For song recommendations, I don't have any. But I think that "sunshine and butterflies" by lilypichu fit the theme <3
> 
> (excuse any writing errors, this was not proof read, thank you!)

It’s 1 AM, and Mina is tired. They all just got home from a day’s worth of practice, and she can practically feel her limbs falling off their joints from all of the excruciating dance steps and exercises that she just put them through. What Mina needs now is sleep, and whatever Mina wants, Mina gets.

So why is Im Nayeon talking to her in the middle of the night?

It all started when Mina was already half asleep. You know that phase where you feel like you’re floating through space as you slowly fall deeper into your sleep? Mina was right at the bottom of the bottomless pit when Nayeon called out her name. She felt her heart jump as she is diverted back into reality. A reality where Mina has to fall asleep again because no one is there to scold Nayeon for being a chatterbox.

_(Mina sighs. “If only Sana and Jihyo aren’t in Hawaii right now.” She thinks to herself.)_

“Yes, unnie?” Mina asks with her eyes closed, waiting for an answer. Nayeon hums to herself for a bit, before answering her. “Is cereal a soup?” She says, and it takes Mina a while to process the question.

Wait, did she really pull her out of her REM process… to ask that?

Mina slowly opens her eyes and looks at Nayeon, in which then she jumps because Nayeon’s eyes are completely locked on hers. Mina feels her heart thump against her ribs for a bit. It’s weird, she can almost feel herself getting lost in the dark brown void. But then Nayeon tilts her head and speaks. “Well?” She asks, and Mina is taken back to the question.

Right, the question is if cereal is a soup, not how long it would take for her to just say the words already.

“Um, it has the contents of what a soup would be, but it’s not considered soup.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t have stock.”

“Oh.”  
Nayeon lays back down after that and stares at the ceiling. Mina stares at her for a bit, she seemed perplexed. She shrugs to herself and lays back down, maybe Nayeon read about it somewhere in a blog. Or some fan probably asked her on Vlive Chat when she did one just earlier. Nayeon was weird, and Mina can’t say that that’s not one of the things that she liked about her unnie.

A few more moments pass and Mina’s eyes flutter shut, but they fly right open when Nayeon asks another question.

“Isn’t milk the stock?”

Mina’s eyebrows knit together as she looks at Nayeon. “Milk can’t be stock, unnie.” She says and Nayeon looks at her again. Mina swears that she feels her stomach flip upside down whenever Nayeon looks at her in the eyes. She can almost feel her seeing through her mask and finding the secrets that she’s keeping inside.

But nevertheless, Nayeon shrugs and looks away. Mina instantly feels lost in the darkness of their room again now that Nayeon isn’t looking straight right at her.

“That’s cool, thanks Mina.” Nayeon says, and Mina can feel the smile through her words. Mina feels her heart flutter again, but she chooses to ignore it because she really needs sleep right now.

She can think about Nayeon when she wakes up, she can even dream about her when she sleeps. All she needs now is some rest, and whatever Mina wants, Mina gets.

_(Not all the time though, Mina is too shy to ask for that one thing anyway.)_

So again, Mina begins to fall in a deep slumber. She can already feel the sand under her feet and the soft waves of the ocean tickling her toes. She’s bathing under the warm sun as she holds someone’s hand. It’s warm, it’s comfy, and she’s at peace now that she’s with-

“What color are mirrors?”

Jesus Christ, she’s gonna drive Mina insane.  
Mina sighs and looks at her again, and Nayeon holds the same serious expression on her face.

“Unnie, are you pranking me right now?”

“No, I’m just curious.”

Nayeon stares at her with a look that feigns innocence, and Mina can’t help but give in.

“It reflects light, which in turn, it reflects colors.” Mina explains, and Nayeon’s eyes sparkle in admiration. “Wow, Mina. You’re so smart.” She says, complimenting the now blushing girl in front of her. Thank God the lights were off; Mina was as red as a tomato. “Don’t worry about it.” She chuckles to hide the small squeal that’s forming on the lump of her throat. Nayeon nods and closes her eyes, making Mina smile because she thinks that it’s finally over.

_(Her heart can rest now that Nayeon’s eyes are focused on hers.)_

Once again, Mina closes her eyes. But it’s her who can’t find sleep now. Oh no, was Mina dead awake now? Did Nayeon really mess with her that much? She tries to think of her happy place, the beach with the girl holding her hand. The shore as the seagulls fly over their heads. Mina needs to get back there; she wants to sleep.

Mina… can’t.

Not when Nayeon asks another question.

“Do chickens have sex?” She asks, and Mina could almost feel her heart burst out of her ribcage. What the fuck is that question? Mina swears that Nayeon is just messing with her. But then again, when she looks at Nayeon, all she sees are the looks of wonder and curiosity. “Nayeonnie, I think that you need to sleep.” She says, and Nayeon whines. Nayeon looks at her with her puppy eyes and says, “I’m just curious, isn’t weird that they lay eggs?” Is she really gonna use aegyo on her right now? Cause if she is, it’s working.

Mina feels the same thump rise on her chest as Nayeon stares at her for longer. Mina has to break eye contact or she’s gonna explode, but she can’t. Not when Nayeon looks at her like that.

“Just… ask Google or something.” She mutters, half lost in the girl’s eyes as she answers. Nayeon sighs and nods before grabbing her phone, in turn breaking the eye contact between them.

Thank the stars, Mina almost lost it when Nayeon’s eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

Silence flows between them as Nayeon scrolls on her phone. Mina decides to close her eyes only when she’s sure that Nayeon is asleep. She silently listens to Nayeon humming to herself as she scrolls on her phone.

That hum soon turns into disgust.

“Ewwww…” Nayeon says, disgusted as she scrolls further. Mina can’t say that she didn’t giggle at Nayeon’s response. “That’s gross, why did you make me Google that?” Nayeon whines, and Mina simply chuckles. “It’s not like I knew the answer, Nayeon unnie.” She replies with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Hmph.” Nayeon pouts as she looks away, leaving Mina to giggle by herself. Nayeon was cute, that was no lie. Nayeon has always been cute, but Mina likes it like this. When Nayeon is looking at her with her puppy eyes, just an arm’s length away from her reach. But then, Mina knows that it’s rude to stare, so she decides to lie back down.

And in a quick turn of events, Mina breaks the silence and asks a question.

“Do you want to sleep beside me, unnie?”

It was an out of the blue decision, and Mina already feels the regret forming in the back of her brain. But risks have to be taken, especially when there’s a miniscule chance of Nayeon saying yes.

It’s Nayeon’s turn to look at Mina, who only looks at her with a smile.

_(Little does she know; Mina’s heart is beating a hundred miles per hour.)_

It takes Nayeon a while to answer, but she smiles and nods before quickly moving herself in beside Mina. “A bed was made to be shared anyway.” She says as she wraps Mina in a hug.

Fuck, Mina was going to explode. She was going to combust, she was going to-

“I like you, you’re warm.” Nayeon says as she snuggles her head deep into Mina’s chest. Mina… doesn’t know what to do. Does she change positions? Her arm was definitely going to go numb if she stays like this for any longer. But when she feels Nayeon’s breath on her skin, she feels warm.

“I like you, too.” She replies, hoping that the double meaning doesn’t catch Nayeon off guard. 

They both smile as Mina closes her eyes, letting the silence of the room absorb their confessions.

Now, nothing matters, not even Mina’s arm who’s already losing feeling can protest. All that matters is that the moon is high, constellations riddle the sky, the world is at peace, and Mina was holding Nayeon safe in her arms.

There are probably a lot of questions that Mina can’t answer, but there is one question that she knows the answer to.

_“Am I completely and utterly in love with Im Nayeon?”_

_“Yes, yes I am.”_

**Author's Note:**

> that's the end, it's short and sweet. (like every minayeon crumb ;-;) have a nice day! yell at me on twitter if you'd like via [@icewritesstuff](https://twitter.com/icewritesstuff) on Twitter. thanks :]


End file.
